


Horsing around

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Fauna [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blow Jobs, Centaur Derek, Fae Stiles, M/M, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles likes time of their own after a day of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsing around

**Author's Note:**

> So Kinkyfics got a prompt about Centaur Derek fucking Stiles, and said it was okay for me to write it here.
> 
> http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/89891655103/feel-free-to-ignore-this-until-youre-taking-prompts

Derek adds a fourth finger inside him, licks between them. Stiles moans, hitches his ass higher up so that Derek’s fingers is positioned just right. He can feel Derek’s smirk against his ass as Derek nips one of his cheeks.

“Are you done yet?” Stiles asks, makes a needy noise when Derek crooks his fingers inside him.

“Not yet, need to get you stretched enough to take my cock,” he spreads his fingers, fucks them a little deeper into Stiles.

Derek moves behind him, and Stiles can feel even though he can’t see him how powerful Derek is. He helped Derek take of his amour some twenty minutes ago, felt those muscles move underneath Derek’s flank. His whither goes up to Stiles shoulder, and the horse part of him is covered with pelt the same dark colour of his thick hair.

Derek is just unfairly handsome. And large, so fucking large compared to Stiles lean body, long finger and narrow waist.

Finally after what feels like forever, time which Derek has worked his hole open and sloppy, Derek slips out his fingers. He steps up on the bench, then kneels with his front legs on the table, which creaks ominously underneath Derek’s weight.

Stiles lets out a breathy moan, just a little bit from fear of that heavy body crushing him and some because of the feeling when Derek’s cock drags over his ass and leaves a pool of come in the dimples above. The centaur’s body feels warm, and his pelt scratchy against Stiles sweat covered back.

“You have to hold yourself open for me,” Derek sounds just as breathless as him, high above his head where Stiles can’t see him. He wonders if Derek is touching himself, dragging his hands over his nipples and down his abs. Stiles made him come from just licking his chest off once, scratching his nails against the coarse hair around Derek’s nipples.

There’s also a part of him that wonders if some of the soldier outside can hear them, the tent doesn’t really muffle that much noise and Stiles hasn’t exactly tried to keep silent.  

He stretches his hands behind, sinks his chest more firmly against the bench and spreads himself open for Derek. Derek hind legs moves, and the fat head of his cock is nudging against Stiles’ rim teasing it until the head slips inside.

It feels perfect inside Stiles, other than the head Derek’s cock is all smooth and slippery, nothing like Derek’s hard fingers.

“God you’re tight,” Derek croons, hooves slipping on the floor as Stiles clenches greedily around the cock, trying to suck it in deeper.

Stiles bobs his head, takes hold of the bench with white knuckles. It’s monstrous, Derek’s cock, so long as it continues to push inside Stiles, but it’s so fucking good, feeling it press against his belly. He palms the flared head through his belly, hears Derek’s moan that travels through his secondary lunges and rumbles against Stiles back.

“You’re so good stiles,” Derek says.

“Please, Derek. I need...” Stiles gets cut off by Derek pulling his cock out, before thrusting inside again, harder than any human could ever do.

“Nothing but a broodmare for me, are you?” Derek praises, pushes his dick deeper.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, and he wants to see Derek. Look at him as he starts to thrust for real. In, out until Stiles is loose enough around him that he can push all the way inside. Stiles cries out, the large horse cock making his stomach bulge and insides burn. He hasn’t even thought about getting off himself, even though his cock is heavy between his legs, angry red and leaking come.

Derek groans above him, palms against the table, his back arched in a bow. Concentrating on moving his lower body, and Stiles can only guess how he looks, small and lean underneath that large body. Derek’s hooves scrapes against the dirt, pushes his cock deeper inside Stiles core.

“Going to come soon,” he grits out, “should I pull out?”

“No, don’t, I will fucking punch you if you do, Derek. Want to feel you come inside me.”

There’s a thud when Derek hoof slips again, “you needy little thing.”

There's a couple of more thrust, squelching and filthy because of the small spurts of come leaking from Derek's cock. In the end Derek is just grinding against him, thick and large, and Stiles feels so full, feels bloated and raw speared on that cock. Derek balls slaps against his ass, round and ripe, and then Derek spills his seed inside Stiles.

Stiles groans puts his palm against his belly so that he can feel Derek pulsing inside of him, feel the come slick inside him. The flared head keeps Derek's come inside Stiles, and Derek keeps grinding until Stiles is sobbing, his rim clenching around Derek's fat cock, milking his dick dry.

Derek finally slips out and the come is runs down Stiles thighs.

Derek hums happily when he finally pushes off the table and can look at the mess he made of Stiles' hole, red and throbbing. He rolls Stiles over and spreads his legs, then swallows Stiles dick to the root. Stiles wails, scratches Derek’s scalp, it doesn't take much more than a couple of bobs before Stiles comes inside Derek's mouth.

"Want to sleep now?" Derek asks licks his lip, they can clean themselves of in the river tomorrow.

Stiles nods, let's Derek pull him with him to their bed. Stiles rests against Derek's flank, one of his arms slung over Derek's back.

He feels perfectly raw, bone tired and ready to sleep, Derek’s seed inside his belly slowly slipping out. He will probably regret it in the morning when Derek's come will have dried against his pelt, but _oh well_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually really liked this, and might end up writing more of it.
> 
> If you want to prompt me please do it on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
